Roxy Redwood
Roxy comes from a powerful and wealthy family who are experts in the art of manipulation and deception. Despite her seemingly good-hearted nature, Roxy has inherited her parents' sinister qualities and often uses them to get her own way. Season 1 Roxy begins her Sophomore year at Newcrest High and befriends newgirl Stacey Sullivan, who she tells about her manipulative parents, Hector and Christina. When Lola Blackwell, another schoolgirl from a rival family, tells Kevin Donovan that he is the father to her baby, Roxy conducts a secret DNA test with the help of Noah Belic and determines that Lola lied about baby Bella's paternity. Roxy then asks her parents for a bigger role in Redwood Industries. When Noah's alcoholic mother, Kim Belic turns up at school drunk, Roxy tries to comfort him but he shuts her out. Brian Donovan's restaurant is robbed by the Red Viper gang, and Roxy immediately accuses her parents, who deny any involvement. Later, Roxy sees Hector make a secret deal with Rona Donovan. Roxy confronts Christina, who admits their involvement with Rona in taking Brian's restaurant, but reminds her that they are only doing so to simply benefit the family. Lola tries to turn Roxy against her parents, but Roxy later realises Lola's plan and warns her never to cross her family again. Kevin is angry at Roxy due to her parents' wrongdoings, but later forgives her and ignites a romance with her. Roxy, Stacey and Kevin go to a crackhouse to convince Kim Belic to win custody of Kara Belic in court after social services take her away. Roxy then convinces Kevin and Stacey to crash Rona Donovan's Night Club Opening. She visits Eric Malloy's office with Kevin and begs him to do something about Brian's restaurant getting taken away and handed to the Redwoods, but their pleads fall on deaf ears. Roxy then takes matters into her own hands and forges Hector's signature on a contract to sell Brian's business back to him, and threatens to expose her family's crimes. Hector then gives up his share and Roxy is praised. Roxy's brother, Lucas returns to Newcrest and Roxy questions him about his mysterious departure, but he remains secretive. At the Verdant Christmas Party, Roxy starts a relationship with Kevin. Season 2 After Brian is put in a coma by an unknown culprit, Roxy invites Kevin to properly meet her parents at dinner. Kevin accuses Hector of shooting his dad, leaving Roxy hurt and confused as Kevin leaves. Hector then announces his candidacy for Mayor. Roxy defends her parents but Kevin is sure they are responsible. The Blackwells discover Lucas is the father of Lola's baby and tell the press in an attempt to regain relevance and power. The Redwoods claim full custody and a court battle ensues. Roxy continues to question a secretive Lucas. An angry Kevin breaks up with Roxy due to the lack of trust. Roxy interrogates Lola about Lucas' departure and reveals she can never trust her parents. Lola suggests she is scared of turning into them and Roxy leaves abruptly. Lucas finally reveals that the reason he left was because Hector had forced him to after finding out about baby Bella and threatening to harm her in an attempt to get rid of Lucas and avoid a scandal. Roxy confronts Hector, who denies her accusations. Roxy attends the custody trial for Bella, where the Redwoods win. Lucas reveals to the family that he is leaving town, before punching Hector and leaving with Lola. Roxy reassures a saddened Christina that he will return. She interrogates Celia Blackwell about Lola's whereabouts but her questions fall on deaf ears. After receiving a call from Celia about Lola and Lucas' whereabouts later on, Roxy runs into Kevin and drives to Granite Falls with him. Roxy urges Lucas to face reality and come home, before witnessing Alistair kill Jeremy Blackwell. As the police turn up, Roxy urges Kevin to give him his gun so she can get rid of it. Lola reveals Lucas has disappeared into the night by himself, leaving Roxy devastated. Roxy is angry with Hector's cold attitude to Lucas' disappearance. She reveals to Kevin that she dumped the gun in an EastSide river. The two then rekindle their romance and sleep together in Kevin's house. Later, Hector is granted mayorship of Newcrest and Roxy watches on, with a sinister smile on her face as she dismisses her resent from her father and is actually inspired by his manipulative ways.